


Distractions

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rimming, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron and Robert meant to have a conversation....they got a bit distracted.





	

It started with Robert's hand moving between them and cupping Aaron as they kissed; feeling that the man was already growing hard spurned him on and he wound up palming Aaron through his jeans as the man panted into his mouth and gripped his arms tightly.  
"You're hard."  
Aaron groaned and nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah."  
Robert kissed him again; grunting as Aaron suddenly turned them round and slammed him against the wall. He kissed him hard; cupping his head and moaning,  
"Bend your leg....bend your leg."  
He straddled Robert's thigh and started grinding down on it; Robert swallowed and grabbed his ass, pushing him along as he rocked against him,  
"Fuck yes...yes."  
With his free hand he yanked Aaron's head up by his hair and kissed him again,  
"Gonna get yourself off on me? Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded; hands still on each side of Robert's face as he desperately ground down on his thigh,  
"Do it then."  
Aaron groaned; sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he rocked his hips; moving his hands to press against the wall, locking Robert in place,  
"God you're so desperate."  
Aaron groaned and rocked his hips again before crashing their lips together as he shook; lurching forward and stilling before shuddering as he kissed him. Robert tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled his head back,  
"Did you just...?"  
Aaron nodded just before slumping against him. Robert laughed and moved them; pushing Aaron against the wall and flicking his tongue out against his bottom lip,  
"Who said you're allowed to relax? We're not done here."  
Aaron's groan turned into a chuckle as Robert undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs before dropping to his knees; pressing a hand to his hip to keep him still as he looked up,  
"Fall on me and I'll kill you."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Robert's hair and bit his lip; his head falling back against the wall as Robert mouthed him through the material of his boxers, the patch made wet from his orgasm becoming bigger with Roberts saliva,  
"Ohh god."  
Robert glanced up at him and pulled his boxers down slowly; exposing his come covered, spent cock. He licked his lips and lifted it; licking up one side before taking the head in his mouth. Aaron hissed; Robert's tongue working his already over sensitive cock nearly making him weep. He closed his eyes; taking him deep then slowly pulling off to look up at the man. He smirked and took the head in his mouth again,  
"Robert..."  
Robert hummed around him; his hands pushing up under Aaron's shirt and gripping his sides as he swallowed him down before pulling off again. He looked up to see Aaron; face scrunched and lips red from chewing; one hand gripping Robert's shoulder and the other gripping his own hair. Robert kissed his hip then stood up;  
"Look at me."  
Aaron dropped his hand from his hair and opened his eyes. Robert kissed his jaw,  
"Don't you wanna know?"  
"What?"  
Robert moved closer; his lips ghosting over Aaron's,  
"How you taste?"  
He looked into his eyes for a long moment before leaning in and kissing him gently. Aaron relaxed in to it immediately; his mouth falling open for Robert's probing tongue; sucking on it as his hands tangled in the man's hair. He let out a moan as Robert pulled away; his lips attaching to Aaron's jaw then throat before pulling back and looking at his face,  
"Told you."  
Aaron swallowed as Robert smirked at him before taking him in hand and stroking him,  
"Tastes good."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut again and he bit his lip. Robert trailed kisses from his jaw to Aaron's ear,  
"Turn around."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Gotta let go first."  
Robert chuckled and dropped his hand from Aaron's cock before manoeuvring the man,  
"Hands on the wall. Brace yourself."  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"God you're bossy."  
Robert slapped his arse cheek before dropping to his knees,  
"You're one orgasm ahead. Do as I say."  
Aaron dropped his head and huffed out a breath, grinning as Robert pressed kisses to his cheeks before spreading them and rubbing the pad of his thumb over his tight hole. He glanced up at Aaron again then leant in.

Aaron's skin was on fire; sweat trickled from his temples down his face as he dropped his head and slammed his hand onto the wall as Robert's tongue pushed inside him again. He felt his legs shake and he let out a groan; his back arching in a desperate attempt to push back onto Robert's face as the man ate him in earnest,  
"Oh...f-fuck."  
Robert's hands moved; changing from spreading his cheeks apart to gripping his hips, he dug his fingers in hard and held Aaron in place,  
"R-Rob. Robert, god, yes...Robert."  
Robert pulled back and looked up at Aaron,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron turned his head to look at him and Robert's stomach lurched; lust spiking through him at the sight of his red, bitten lips, flushed skin and blown eyes.  
"Jesus..."  
He scrambled to his feet and turned Aaron around to kiss him; cupping his face and pressing his tongue into his mouth as he pressed him against the cool wall,  
"Mm Mm please...please."  
Robert cupped Aaron's face; his thumbs working circles on his jaw,  
"I got you...I got you."  
Aaron's hands gripped Robert's wrists as the man began pressing open mouth kisses to his throat and neck,  
"Oh god Rob..."  
Robert bit down quickly then lifted his head to look at Aaron,  
"Want me to fuck you?"  
Aaron swallowed hard and nodded,  
"Yeah. Please. Please."  
"Shh shh shh shh"  
He stepped back, pulling Aaron with him,  
"Come on."  
Aaron's legs were shaky as he walked toward the bed,  
"Wait there."  
Robert stripped himself fully before he sat down; manoeuvring Aaron into straddling him,  
"You're so goddamn sexy do you know that?"  
Aaron was too far gone; too desperate to come. He whined as he tried in vain to meet Robert's lips again,  
"Come on please...please."  
Robert kissed him, biting his bottom lip and pulling it slightly before letting go,  
"Do it."  
Aaron shifted himself, holding Robert's now rock hard cock in place he lifted himself and sank down easily; a deep groan escaping his lips as he did. Robert threw his head and moaned,  
"God...f-"  
Aaron kissed him hard; swallowing his moans as he moved before shoving Robert back so he was flat on the bed, Aaron's hands on his chest as the man rode him in earnest until he couldn't form words. He fisted his cock desperately, moans and whimpers slipping from his lips as Robert arched his back and cried out in ecstasy as his orgasm built inside him. Aaron didn't last long; his tired body shuddering as he came in thick ropes across Roberts burning skin. He fell forward; still shaking from his orgasm as Robert rolled them over and pulled out; stroking himself quickly then climbing further forward, tugging his cock a few more times before shooting his load across Aaron's chest. He shivered and collapsed beside the man; panting heavily as he tried in vain to catch his breath. He looked over at Aaron and grinned,  
"I can't even remember what we were talking about."  
Aaron let out a laugh and looked at him for a moment,  
"I don't even care."  
Robert rolled, capturing Aaron's lips in a lingering kiss before curling around him,  
"I'm sticky."  
Robert turned the man's head to kiss him again,  
"Mmmm we'll shower in a bit."  
"We?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Not getting shy now are you?"  
Aaron grinned and then yawned,  
"In a bit."  
Robert pressed a kiss on Aaron's chest and rolled on to his back; closing his eyes and waiting for his heart rate to slow down before working on round two in the shower.


End file.
